


The Death of Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Daniel  
> Date Written: 5 June 2014  
> Word Count: 202  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on Daniel.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs, it's easier that way.  
> Warnings: Secondary character death mentioned.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will never stop writing for Regina and Daniel. Stable Princess is my first OTP for this show, despite how short-lived it was. Without Daniel, there would be no curse and no show. Anyone who can't acknowledge that is doing a HUGE disservice to the characters.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are entirely mine…

The day I met him  
Was like the first in my life.  
He brought hope to me,  
Hope of a better future  
Than the one that Mama wanted.

He understood me,  
What it was that I wanted  
And what I needed.  
His eyes could see straight into  
My heart and soul to my needs.

Daddy knew of us.  
He didn't tell Mama though,  
Which means he approved.  
That made me very happy,  
Just like Daniel made me smile.

We were so careful  
To keep our love a secret.  
Only Daddy knew.  
Mama never suspected.  
That, or she played stupid well.

Daniel made me feel  
Things I'd never felt before:  
Love and trust mainly.  
There was a silver lining  
To Mama's dark thunderclouds.

He took care of me  
When Mama would punish me.  
His love was as strong  
As Mama's anger and rage.  
He proved that love shouldn't hurt.

We planned out our life,  
From where we'd live to children.  
At least four babies,  
Two girls and two boys for us.  
A house filled with so much love.

But dreams couldn't stop her  
From killing all that I loved.  
And all because of  
A stupid little girl who  
Didn't know to keep quiet.


End file.
